


But He's My Friend..

by PomPomPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomPomPrompto/pseuds/PomPomPrompto
Summary: Noct had always harboured a crush on Prompto, but he has his sights set on a girl from class...





	But He's My Friend..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aequoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aequoria/gifts).



“There he goes again. Anymore and he'll chew the damn thing raw…”

Noct inwardly narrated his best friend's movements, watching as he nervously chewed at his lower lip. He watched as Prompto fidgeted in his seat, his focus clearly not on the information for Friday's test. 

“Language isn't his strong suit, what's got him so…”

Following Prompto's line of sight, it settled upon a cute brunette. She had a gingham pattern bow in her hair and a beauty mark beneath a set of soft brown eyes. Glancing back to his friend, he noticed him frantically looking to and from his paper, and the girl.

A crush huh? Noct let out an exasperated sigh, his chin settling more into the palm of his hand.

“If only he knew..”

His gaze trailed, distracted by cherry blossoms floating like snowflakes from the trees outside. Noct had been harboring a crush for his blond friend for as long as he could remember. There was something about him, above and beyond the obvious companionship. It was more than just taking notice of his bright blue eyes, the way his nose scrunched right before a sneeze, or the way when he blushed, his freckles stood out like stars bright in the night sky.  
Okay, yeah, he had it bad.

But like hell he'd be the one to come right out and say it. 

Noct finally pulled himself away from his thoughts and turned his attention back to his friend. By this time, Prompto had begun to scribble some sort of note onto a piece of paper. Noct groaned low in his throat, tearing a piece of paper from his notebook and balling it up. He waited for the teacher's back to be turned and chucked it at the back of his friend's head. 

“Direct hit,” Noct inwardly congratulated himself.

Prompto's hand shot up to the back of his head, and he whipped around, glaring at Noctis. 

“Duuuuude…” 

It was silent, but Noct could definitely read his lips. He made a nodding motion towards the door, hoping his friend got the hint to meet him after class.

Prompto rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, but gave the nod back. 

 

“Ughh...that bell didn't come soon enough,” Noct griped, trying to massage the crick from his neck.

“Dude, seriously though. A paper ball? What are you, ten?” Prompto chided, leaning his back against the wall next to his friend. 

“What was so damn important anyways?”

Without breaking a beat, Noct stuffed his hand into the pocket of the blond’s blazer, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and had to bite his lip to stave off the laughter that threatened to bubble over.

“M-my dearest Iruna..” he chuckled, reading the note loud enough for only the two of them to hear.

“Noooooooct-” Prompto whined, reaching for the piece of paper. 

Noct held the paper above his head, just out of the reach of his friend. Prompto arched to his toes, desperately scrambling to retrieve the letter.

“Someone's got a crush, I see?” Noct teased with a lopsided smirk.

Prompto huffed, puffing out his cheeks as they turned a soft shade of pink, which Noct definitely took notice of.

“And? What if I said yes?”

With a raised eyebrow, Noct pressed the note against Prompto's chest.

“Then, why not put this in her locker? Worst she can say is no.”

Prompto grasped the letter in his hand, inhaling deeply. He gritted his teeth behind pursed lips and gave the most shallow of nods. 

“Yeah..yeah. You're right.”

Rolling his shoulders and trying to ride on the new feeling of confidence, Prompto stormed off in the direction of the lockers. Noct followed shortly behind him, just to make sure he went through with his word.

“Locker..114..” Prompto looked as if he was sweating bullets as his gaze shifted back and forth, making sure he wouldn't be caught. He slipped the piece of paper carefully between the slots in the metal before darting back to Noct's side.

“There! It's done! Now...the wait..” his gulp was easily noticed by his raven-haired friend. 

Noct gave him a reassuring slap on the back, “well, you asked her to meet behind the school after class tomorrow right? Would it make you feel any better if I hide out for moral support?”

Noct could punch himself..why did he even offer that? Was it a form of self punishment, or was he secretly hoping for Prompto to get shot down? Damn, what a friend he was..

Prompto broke the awkward silence with a very quiet agreement.

“Y-yeah...would you do that? For me?” His eyes darted this way and that, looking to settle anywhere but Noct's face.

“Y-you could be my wing-man!”

Noct's heart sank, but he gave a soft smile, “yeah, buddy. I can do that for you.”

The walk back to Noct's apartment was, for lack of a better word, awkward. At least on Noct's part. Prompto had carried on, babbling about their plan of action for the next day, only to switch gear and ramble about video games instead.

Noct was too caught up in his own self-damning thoughts to notice the two blue, piercing eyes appear mere inches from his face. “He-lloooooo~ Earth to Noct?”

Prompto's lips curved into a smirk as Noct hopped back with an audible gasp.

“Prom! What are you getting so close for?!” He stammered.

Prompto scoffed, “dude, you were so lost in your own little world. Did you even realize you were home yet?” He pointed upwards at the apartment building they were standing in front of.

“O-oh, yeah. Sorry about that.” Noct fumbled with his keys to the outdoor lock before taking them up to his suite.

Noct was quick to toss his bag to the side of the entryway before making his way to the couch and flopping unceremoniously down upon it.  
Prompto grimaced at his friend's odd behavior, but shrugged it off, chalking it up to a long school day. The blond set his bag aside and settled into the chair next to Noct.

“Hey Noct, how about a movie tonight. Ya know, to relax?”

Noct raised his head from the couch, “sounds good. I'll order us a pizza too, for old times sake.”

It didn't take too long for the pizza to arrive and both boys to settle into their usual spots on the couch. Prompto grabbed the controller, scrolling through the digital catalog of movies. Noct could never settle on a title so he always let Prompto decide. 

“This one sounds pretty good,” Prompto said, clicking play on the movie.

Noct groaned inwardly about fifteen minutes into the movie. Romcom...why did it have to be a romantic comedy… Leave it to Prompto to pick something as cheesy as that. Noct was brought out of his thoughts as he felt Prompto shift next to him. He watched as his best friend laughed at, in his own opinion, a rather poorly timed joke. His laugh though... Noct loved how it sounded. It was so bright a cheery, just like the person it came from. Noct leaned back against the seat of the couch, not knowing Prompto's arm had stretched out along the back of it. He tensed slightly with an inaudible gasp as Prompto's arm brushed against his neck. 

“Oh, sorry dude.” Prompto said casually, placing his arm back at his side. 

Noct turned his gaze from the TV, wishing away the blush that began to spread across his face. When had Prompto moved so close to him? His mind raced as he willed his body not to fidget so noticeably, and before he knew it, the movie was over.

Prompto stood up from the couch to stretch. 

“Bout time we head to bed, eh Noct?”

His reply was delayed, trying to regain his composure and make sure Prompto didn't notice how nervous he seemed. 

“Y-yeah, sounds good. Got school tomorrow anyway..”

Noct made a hasty retreat to his room, closing his door before Prompto could reply. He didn't want to escape from his friend in such a manner, but what other choice did he have. Noct climbed into bed, making sure to set his alarm. 

“What am I thinking...being his wingman tomorrow. Can I really bring myself to do it?” 

He pulled his blanket up over his head and forced his eyes to close, pushing the thought to the back recesses of his mind. Prompto was his best friend….of course he'd do it..

The next afternoon came a bit too soon for Noctis, or Prompto's liking. Three o'clock on the dot, both boys were in place behind the school. Noct had taken to peering around the corner of the supply shed, a perfect view of the cherry blossom tree, the same one visible from their classroom. He watched as Prompto, true to his nervous twitch, began chewing at his lip again.  
A few moments passed before Noct could see Iruna rounding the corner to meet Prompto. She stopped in front of him, a finger nervously twirling in her brunette hair. Noct was far enough away to where he couldn't hear the conversation, nor close enough to read their lips. As far as he could see through, it seemed Prompto was pouring his heart out to her. He could see it in every nervous fidget and over excited hand gesture that he himself had come to love over time. 

Noct felt a pang of jealousy in his heart, wishing he could trade places with the lucky girl…  
That was until he saw her body language change. Iruna hand one hand nervously fisted in the hem of her skirt, the other waving in a motion as if brushing Prompto off. She shook her head and turned to jog away, and just like that...she was gone. 

Noct looked up to see Prompto slump, his back hitting the trunk of the tree. He slowly made his way over, reaching out to gently grab Prompto's wrist. 

“Prompto, what happened?”

He could see the blond’s eyes starting to gloss over, a bit of red prickling at the edges. 

“She, turned me down. Had a boyfriend apparently..” he sniffed and let out a shaky breath, “and said she wasn't interested anyways..”

Noct felt his chest grow tight as Prompto began to sob in front of him. How could she? How could she turn down someone as sweet as Prompto?

Prompto tugged at the sleeve of Noct's blazer, “come on Noct...I wanna go home..” He choked out between sobs. 

No. Noct wasn't going to let Prompto feel unwanted. Not while he sat there, wanting nothing more than to be by his side always. 

He took a step towards Prompto, his hand coming up to cup underneath his chin, tilting his head up to meet his gaze. With nothing more than a soft uttering of his name, he pressed his lips to Prompto's.

The blond’s eyes went wide, tears stopping suddenly as he fisted his hands in Noct's jacket. Prompto struggled against his best friend for a moment before letting the tension slip away and melting into the kiss.

Noct pulled away hesitantly, taking notice on how the blush on Prompto's face made his freckles stand out so well. He smiled softly, taking the sleeve of his jacket and wiping his friend's cheek. 

“You stopped crying..” Noct finally spoke.

Prompto's words came out in a stutter, his gaze searching and trying not to land on Noct's face.

“W-why did you kiss me, Noct?”

He searched for the proper words to say, “the better question is, why didn't I do it sooner?”

Noct laid his head against Prompto's shoulder.

“I've been...meaning to tell you for a while, Prom. I love you...and seeing your heart get broken like that. I couldn't take it.”

Noct sighed, feeling as if a weight was lifted from his chest. He felt Prompto's shoulders shake slightly and he bolted up, making sure he wasn't crying again.

“Normally..the confession comes before the kiss, Noct,” Prompto laughed at his friend.

He pressed his forehead to his raven-haired friend's, “you couldn't have done this earlier and spared me the heartache?”

Noct blushed and offered up a lopsided smile, “forgive me for not knowing how to ask my best friend to be my boyfriend..”

There was a small pause between the two, making Noct think he'd messed up. Until Prompto spoke once again. 

“Yes.”

Noct arched a brow at Prompto.

“Pardon me?”

It was Prompto's turn to place a chaste kiss against Noct's lips. 

“My answer to your proposal, yes I'll be your boyfriend.”

Prompto took Noct's hand into his own, lacing their fingers together tightly.

“Ever by your side, Noct.”


End file.
